Playing with Fire
by Myrrat-Sade
Summary: Dear cousin Bellatrix likes to play with her food before she eats it...


"Which way did they go?"

"I think they split up!" James bent over, hands on his knees, breathing hard.

"Shite," Siruis cursed. He twirled around, looking for where the Death Eaters might have run.

After a moment, he pointed with his wand. "Look, you check that alley. I'll try this way," and jogged off, calling "Come back and eat some of THIS…."

Where did he get the energy, James wondered.

Deep breath, and then, wand out, James crept down the alley. Not even an alley, really; it was just the space between two warehouses that seemed about to fall down. Up ahead, he could see an outline of a door. He turned sideways, inching along, as quietly as he could.

Out in the distance, he heard an explosion. Sirius, he assumed, and whichever of the Death Eaters had gone that way.

Just as he reached the doorway, a voice shrieked "_Expelliarmus_," and James gasped as his wand shot from his hand. "_Immobulus!_" the voice shouted. A split-second later, James was on his knees, his arms bound invisibly behind his back, and his head pulled back at an angle that made breathing difficult. Shit, shit, _shit_!

"Well, well, well! What have we here?" asked a voice. Deep, but female. Not exactly feminine, though. James strained to see the speaker. She was tall, he could tell, from where her voice was emanating. "A little boy, a little toy for me?" she purred.

_Dammit_, why had he split up from Sirius. This could be really bad. James craned his eyes, trying to move his head.

"What'sa matter? Wanna see?" asked the woman, and suddenly James' head was free.

Quickly, James took in their surroundings. It was dark, but the moon or maybe a street light, shone in from a high window above him, into the warehouse - some abandoned workshop or storage building. All wood, old hardware. He could see a chain hanging from the rafters, two storeys up, and a loft running around three sides of he building.

His wand. Where was it? There! He thought he spied under a piece of old muggle newspaper. The woman had disarmed him, but she hadn't collected his wand yet. That was good. He kept his eyes away from it, so she wouldn't notice. With the light at his back, his eyes should be shrouded in dark and she wouldn't be able to follow them. He hoped.

James looked at the woman. She was tall, but wearing her mask with her hood up, so he couldn't pick anything else out about her. She leaned against the wall, arms crossed, wand pointed at him.

"Yeah," he said, his voice false bravado. "I want to see." He nodded toward her.

"My, my… interesting," she laughed. "What does the toy want to see?"

He knew she wouldn't unmask, at least not easily. He just needed to stall for time. Sirius would be back for him as soon as he realized James was still missing. If Sirius was alive. There was always the chance… _NO_. Sirius would be back. He just needed to keep her talking.

He grinned at her, his charming grin, the one that always made the girls titter and giggle.

"I want to see what you're planning on doing with me next. This," he indicated his bound arms with his chin, "is kind of… exciting."

In a flash, she was in front of him, and had backhanded him, _hard_, across the face. He landed on his side.

"You dare speak to me like that?" she shrieked. "You think this is a game?"

James struggled to right himself, failing. "Isn't it? What are we doing? This business of Death Eaters and Order members? We're playing schoolyard games. Hide and seek, tag. Well, now you've caught me. I think we can have some fun. Don't you?"

Her pointed boot tip was inches from his face, and she looked down at him through the silver mask, carved and cruel. If this didn't work, he was dead, but he was dead anyway, probably. _Hurry, Sirius…_

He scrunched forward, leaned in, and began to lick her boot, all his concentration on the sharp, cruel tip in front of him. He wanted to be prepared if she kicked him.

She didn't. She just watched from her high vantage, eyes slitted behind the mask, and then she squatted down, grabbed his hair, and pulled him back to his knees. He winced.

"Those," she whispered, "are my _nicest_ boots, made from tanned muggle skin. You sure you want to lick 'em, _blood traitor_?"

"If it would please you," he whispered back. "I have a feeling pleasing you is worth the risk." He could feel her wand digging into his side.

"What would please me," she hissed slowly, "is to see a blood traitor like you and all your mudblood friends writing in pain at my Lord's feet. _Crucio_!"

James fell over again, the pain searing him like nothing he'd ever felt before. Even when it was over, he lay there gasping, tears in his eyes. _God damn it, Sirius, HURRY._

When the pain had subsided a little, he looked at her again, and was surprised to see she had unmasked, and pushed her hood down. He hair was black as the midnight sky, and she was beautiful, in that cruel, sharp way that he'd seen many times.

A Black. Bellatrix, no doubt. She looked just like Sirius, in fact - a little more feminine, but her hard angry beauty was almost more masculine than Sirius' boyish face with his quick smile.

She rolled her wand through her fingers, with a crafty look on her face, then suddenly she strode to him, and again wrenched him up by his hair, to his knees.

"Come to think of it," she hissed into his ear, "you do seem like you might be fun to play with a bit," and sunk her teeth into the fleshy part of his ear so hard, he heard the cartilage crack.

He gasped. He had a high pain tolerance, but this was unexpected. He could feel blood or sweat or maybe her saliva dripping down his neck.

She pulled away, and he saw there was blood on her laughing mouth as she dragged him to a chair that she must have conjured or transfigured. She slammed him into it.

She walked around behind him, and with a whispered word and, he imagined, a wand motion, adjusted him limbs so that now his legs hooked behind the chair legs, and his arms wound behind the metal back of the chair. As she walked back to face him, he saw she'd shed the cloak. She walked up to him and he cringed away as she straddled him, sitting down on his thighs.

The position put her rather ample and now well-displayed bosom right at his eye level, and he struggled not to gaze at it. Fear and, weirdly, some kind of sick desire were mixing in his mind. He was horrified to feel his erection spring up between them. He'd just been playing for time was all! It wasn't serious!

And speaking of, where the hell _was_ Sirius?

"Bell…Be….Bella…." he stuttered, but he couldn't finish as she reached down, slid her hand into his pants - he never wore robes for these nightly excursions - and grasped his stiffening cock her her cool, dry hand.

"Naughty!" she laughed, glancing down, and then she leaned in a little closer, bringing her wand to his cheek. "_Crucio,_" she said in a cool voice.

This time, he couldn't fall, couldn't move, and even through the agony of the curse, he could still feel her cool skin on his. He screamed, and nearly passed out.

When the pain lifted, which felt like hours later but must have been only seconds, she leaned in, ran her fingers along his cock, and whispered it this time, as if to a lover. "_Crucio._"

After that, he lost count of how many times she cursed him, her hand never leaving him. Unable to control the pain or the perverse pleasure coursing through his body, he had begun to orgasm at every curse. It was as if his body was holding on to the one thing as intense as the pain, and transformed each blow of agony into one of pleasure. He was blind with pain and pleasure, and had no sense of time.

"Bellatrix!" Sirius' voice boomed out through the blood-tide that had fallen over James' eyes. "What the fuck? _Stupefy!_"

James was vaguely aware that Bellatrix had tumbled off his lap but that the spell hadn't hit her directly. The pain - and pleasure - was so intense, he could barely comprehend what was happening. Time slowed as the chair tumbled, him with it, and James watched deliriously from his side as Sirius dueled his cackling cousin. By lucky chance, he had landed near his wand.

"I wasn't done with him," he heard her shriek. A curse flew from Sirius' wand and hit Bellatrix head on, and James felt his bindings release. With a rush of adrenaline, James grabbed his wand, hurried to make sure he was properly covered, and slumped again, exhausted. He barely registered it when Bellatrix Apparated away in a gale of laughter.

Sirius ran to his side. Supporting James' head and looking terrified, Sirius started to probe James' face, brushing his hair back.

"Are you okay? What did she do to you?" He quickly patched up James' bleeding earlobe. "Anything else? What was she doing?"

"Nothing else," moaned James, a roaring like a train in his ears, his head pounding. "Please, just take me home."

No one but he and Bella would ever know what else.

~BBJPBBJPBBJPBBJP~

Author's Note: A challenge from a friend, who wanted a hot pairing between two unlikely lovers. For very narrow values of "lovers" that is.


End file.
